


Four Dad's and a Baby

by FandomVulture333



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, FTM Gabriel, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomVulture333/pseuds/FandomVulture333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is in a pickle as a pregnant FTM and him and his boyfriend Sam agree to let their brothers adopt their baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Dad's and a Baby

Gabriel couldn’t believe what he was seeing as he looked down at the piece of plastic in his hand. He was shaking as he looked at the little pink plus sign that was so unholy right now.

“Why me?” He choked up, hoping that his boyfriend wouldn’t hear him but it was too late.

“Gabe are you ok? You’ve been in there for a while.” Sam knocked on the bathroom door.

Gabriel sniffed, trying to straighten up and look decent for Sam, “Yeah I’ll be out in a bit.”

He wrapped the test up in toilet paper and buried it in the trash. How could this happen? I have been so careful. My testosterone should have prevented this.

Gabriel or formerly Gabrielle was in transition from female to male and had been taking testosterone treatments for the past six months. He was about to have his breasts removed in two weeks and had to stop the therapy for the surgery.

Sam was such a supportive boyfriend but this was a new one for the books. A pregnant FTM was something that people didn’t really see that often. Even after the one from the news years back didn’t seem to help his confidence in what to do next.

He wiped the tear crust from his eyes, blew his nose and walked out of the bathroom to find Sam on his XBOX ONE playing a tough game of Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 with Sam’s brother and husband on the other side.

“How am I going to tell him?” He muttered under his breath as he sat down beside him.

He looked at the screen and saw the apocalyptic world that he was playing. He could also hear the swearing through the headset that Sam was wearing.

“Ok Dean, you see these guardians here right? You need to shock them like pew pew pew pew and then-”

“Why should I do it?” Dean asked.

“Just fucking do it Dean.” Its was Castiel replying.

“I’m not going to do it if I don’t know why?”

“Dean you are like a fucking teenage daughter, man fuck this shit.”

“So Dean when the giant worm gets hit by the train, you need to shock all three of them-”

“Wait where’s the fourth one?” Dean asked and then his husband lost it.

“OH MY GOD THIS HAS BEEN EXPLAINED SO MANY TIMES NOW! YOU’RE LIKE A DAD TEACHING HIS KID WITH NO FUCKING MOBILITY IN HIS LEGS HOW TO TRICYCLE, WHEN SOMEONE’S PUSHING HIM!” Castiel screamed.

“Ok ok, are we cool now?” Sam’s ears were going to need time to recover from the angry Castiel screams. Gabriel just looked at the love of his life fondly as they played the game. The little things that he noticed when Sam played video games he cherished as adorable. The way Sam’s eyes were glued to the screen and focused so fiercely on the task or the way that he stuck his tongue out the corner of his mouth and he had bit it a few times or it was left out too long sometimes and it felt weird when Sam ate or got it wet again. 

They accomplished their task and completed the map and the challenge.

“Woo! Yeah we beat it! Nice game guys, anyone up for round two?” Sam hollered into the microphone of his headset.

Gabriel knew that he had to tell his boyfriend about what he just found out now or else it would eat at him for the rest of the day.

“Moose honey, I need to talk to you about something. It’s important.” He had his hand on Sam’s shoulder to get his attention. He felt the grip and sighed, he was having way too much fun right now.

“Sorry guys, my man needs me right now. We can play later ok?”

Gabriel heard groans from Castiel and Dean coming from the headset.

“You two are like rabbits you know that right?” Gabriel heard Castiel complain loud and clear as day.

“Could say the same about you and my brother.” Sam commented back as he rolled his eyes while turning everything off. Then he leaned in to kiss his love but was puzzled when he was pushed away and saw a lone tear crawling from Gabriel’s eye.

“Gabe baby, what’s wrong?” Sam could see worry and fear in his eyes.

“I don’t know where to start or how to tell you so here it goes.” Gabriel took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, “Remember the times you’ve caught me puking my guts out in the morning these past few weeks?”

“Yeah, I told you to get it checked out by your doctor.” Sam replied.

“Well I told my therapist Charlie yesterday and she suggested that I might be...”

“You might be... Oh!” It dawned on Sam what the answer could be.

“I took a test and it came up positive. I am your transgender boyfriend that is more of a freak because he is pregnant with your kid. I don’t know what to do Sam, I need your opinion on what to do next.” Gabe cried into Sam’s shoulder.

Sam was full blown calm, cool and collected through this news that he received from his boyfriend. He knew about the testosterone therapy and how he stopped for the double mastectomy he was supposed to have in two weeks. Sam was learning with Gabriel about the whole transition process that he was going through so he could be as supportive as possible for his boyfriend.

He cupped Gabriel’s chin and brought it up so Sam could kiss his lips gently, “What do you want to do? I am on board with anything you decide.”

“Sam that’s the problem. I don’t know what to do. I don’t even know how far along I am if you are suggesting terminating. Do you know what your brother would think of me if I did that?”

“Dean doesn’t need to know anything that is not his business.” Sam hush him, “This is between us and our lives.”

“Sam, even if I wanted to terminate I couldn’t. I want to be a parent but at the same time I don’t. I want to go through with this while I physically can before I start the therapy again and lose all of my fertility.” Said Gabriel as he straightened up.

“You want to adopt out our kid?” Sam was taken a back by this idea. Who would he feel comfortable taking care of his kid?

“No, I want Dean and Castiel to adopt the baby.” Gabriel replied.

Sam felt more confident in this choice. He could see his kid grow up and stay within the family. Family to him and his brother Dean were a big deal in their world. Losing their parents when they were young was something that was never easy. To make things worse when Sam had just gotten out of his sophomore year of high school, him and Dean lost Ellen and Bobby, their aunt and uncle, in a gas explosion. Dean wanted a big family and he knew that he couldn’t since he married Gabriel's brother Castiel, and they physically couldn’t bear children of their own or even try to conceive one via surrogate. Both of them had low sperm counts and fertility issues that were too complicated to understand for young Sam Winchester. Adoption was something they had tried many times but they kept getting turned down by agencies and foster care systems.

“I like this idea. No like isn’t the right word, I LOVE this idea.” Sam was grinning from ear to ear.

“You love it? I am so happy Moose.” Gabriel peppered kisses all over Sam’s face with joy that they agreed to this decision, “When do you want to tell Dean and Castiel?”

“Soon, but first lets cancel that surgery and get you to your female parts doctor to see how far along you are.”

 

7 Months Later...

 

“Push Gabriel you can do this!” Sam coached as his love was delivering their baby into the world.

“Don’t tell me what to do Moose!” He screeched as the pains of labor were getting on his last nerve, “God why won’t she come out? This is ridiculous!”

“Gabriel she’s almost out, just one more big push.”

He then let out a loud groan as he felt their daughter leave his body and collapsed back onto the pillows, breathing shakily and harsh. They heard their baby squawk and complain as she was being cleaned and measured by the nurses. Gabriel couldn’t believe that he had just endured months of pregnancy to deliver his and Sam’s baby that they were giving to their brothers.

“You ok sweetie?” Sam came over, wiping away the sweat and hair all over Gabriel’s sweaty forehead.

“Is she ok? Did you cut the cord?”

“Yeah to both. We get to hold her soon don’t worry.” Then Sam turned to see their daughter bundled up and being handed to him. His face lit up as he saw the baby that was inside of his boyfriend for the past nine months. She was scrunched up and had fat rolls but he could see Gabriel in her face and Sam in her hair.

“Look at how precious she is Gabe.” Sam brought her close to Gabriel and placed her in his arms. When Gabriel saw their daughter, tears were flowing down his face.

“She’s beautiful Moose. Did Dean and Castiel get your message?”

“They will be here shortly. They want us to be with her during the hospital stay.”

“That’s so thoughtful of them. I’m glad we are doing this, I don’t feel more confident in any other couple than our brothers.” A tear fell from Gabriel’s eyes onto their daughter’s face.

It woke her up and she opened her eyes to see her two dads for the first time.

“She has both of our hazel eyes Moose.”

“Yeah, yeah she does.” Sam looked down at her, “Hey sweetheart it’s nice to finally meet you. We love you so much.” He planted a tender peck on her forehead.

Then she became fussy, “I think she needs her first feed Gabriel.”

Gabriel was already on top of it as he pulled his gown down to reveal his female breasts swollen with milk, ready to feed their baby. He brought her close to one of his nipples and she latched on and began to drink the last gift he could provide before completing his treatments.

“She sure was hungry.” Sam said as he watched her feed while climbing into the bed to cuddle with his little family.

They all cuddled on the bed together for sometime till Dean and Castiel came through the door.

“She’s here?” Castiel asked before seeing the bundle in Gabriel’s arms.

“Sammy,” Dean started as he looked down at his niece soon to be daughter, “Can I hold her?”

“Of course Dean.” Gabriel shifted his arms to place her in Dean’s.

He had tears of joy welling in his eyes, this was the best gift he could ask for fromhis brother.

“Thank you so much Sammy. And thank you too Gabriel. This is an honor and I will not let you down.” Dean choked up as he saw his brother in his new daughter.

Castiel came over and rested his head on his husband’s shoulder while looking down at their daughter. “She is precious, you two made a beautiful baby. Did you name her?”

“No we didn’t because we wanted you in the name game too. Since she is entirely family blood we wanted you to pick the name too. We had a few ideas if you want to hear?” Sam replied.

“What were they?” Dean asked.

“Lucy, Victoria, Rosalynn, and Katherine.” Gabriel replied.

“I like Lucy.” Dean answered.

“Me too.” Said Castiel, “Is she a Winchester or a Novak?”

“This is a baby that is pure blood to the family, she is a Winchester-Novak.” Dean replied, “Lucy Samantha Gabrielle Winchester-Novak”

“You are giving her our names too?” This caught Sam and Gabriel off guard.

“Yeah why not? You bore her and gifted her to us, therefore she deserves to have your names.” Dean continued.

“You know what this means now right?” Castiel asked.

“What Cassie?” Said Gabriel.

“This baby has four daddies. You don’t hear that everyday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea for the conversation on the game from this video  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFgztktFPCU&list=LLXGGyf7SY20W6tX0C4GiohA&index=7


End file.
